Comforting Seas
by xXPercidiaJacksonXx
Summary: Collection of one-shots about Poseidon and when he finds out Percy goes missing. Set in TLH.
1. Gone

So, no one has really written a story about how Poseidon felt during the Lost Hero. This a just going to be a collection of one-shots explaining how he felt during the times.

Chapter 1

Gone

Delphin stood terrified in the hall, in front of the doorway to Poseidon's throne room. He was going to deliver some news. News that would, no doubt, break Poseidon's heart.

Taking a deep breath, (as deep as you could take being the god of Dolphins) and walked through the elegant double-doors.

"Delphin?" Poseidon asked. "What are you doing here at this time of the morning?"

Delphin would have asked him what he was doing, but that would only put him in a terrible mood for recieving the news Delphin was about to tell.

"I-I have news."

"Good?" Poseidon asked hopefully. The past few weeks, Delphin had been giving nothing but terrible news. Oceanus was threatning the mermaid clan, or the game room had collapsed.

Delphin shook his head. Poseidon looked at him grimly.

"I could only hope. Who needs help now? The hippocampi, or the mermaids?"

"Actually, it's about your..." Delphin faltered.

"My what?" Poseidon asked demandingly. His eyes narrowed.

"Your son."

Poseidon's eyes widened a bit and were filled with sorrow. "Please tell me he is not dead. He is my pride and joy."

"No, he is not dead," Delphin said. Poseidon let out a breath of worry he was holding in. "He's missing. Gone."

_Gone..._

_How could Percy be gone?_

"Any sign of where he is?" Poseidon asked.

"No, my lord. He went to bed one night and the next morning... he was missing."

Poseidon let that sink in. He was silent for awhile until...

"Do you think he might've left, my lord?" Delphin asked helpfully.

"No, that is most unlike Percy. He would not leave in the middle of the night." He narrowed his eyes again. "This has a god written all over it. Delphin, call the Gold Pearls. I want every inch of the world search until my son is found. Undersatnd?"

Delphin nodded, the spoke into a small, golden device. He spoke fast Greek, so fast, that even Poseidon got a headache from hearing it.

Delphin left, and Poseidon began mumbling to himself, "Percy, I will find you. You are not gone."

* * *

><p>So, like it? The review. UNDERSTAND? *Says in crazy, mad scientist voice*<p>

I think next chapter will be when Sally finds out and Poseidon comforts her. Good idea? Then, again, review.


	2. Saltwater Tears

Yeah, this idea has been bugging me for, oh, two minutes. It's torture, torture I tell you!

Chapter 2

Saltwater Tears

Sally Jackson sat miserably in a giant blue recliner. She tucked in her legs to her chest, and began crying.

She had just been told that her Percy was missing.

She was used to him not being at the apartment for some time, but to be told that there is a slight possibility he won't be coming back, that was hard to digest in her brain.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The familiar smell of the ocean crawled up into her nose. Grinning slightly, she got up and opened the door.

She sniffled. "Poseidon, what are you doing here?"

"To comfort you. I have never loved anyone as beautiful, smart, charming, char-"

"I don't need a ten foot-long list of the ways you think I'm great."

He smiled. "You were always an exaggerator. I guess that is one thing I love about you that has never changed." And he hugged her.

"I missed you so much," Sally said into his blue Hawaiian shirt. She hugged him back.

"And I missed you. Sally, I know you will decline, but I don't want you to ever go. Ever. I want you to stay with me forever. Just like that one book with the toad on it. Muck Neverlasting?"

Sally laughed. "Tuck Everlasting. But you do realize that in the end, Winnie never drinks the water, dies, and leaves Jesse heartbroken, right?"

Poseidon brushed a stray hair away from her eyes. "Your eyes are still beautiful. Something I will never forget about you."

"You sound like I'm going to die in a couple of minutes."

Poseidon chuckled. "Your humor is charming too. So will you be like Winnie?"

"Ask me again in ten years. Or better yet, just give me some magical saltwater that will make me age _back _ten years."

Poseidon held her closer. He changed the subject. "Did you know your tears taste like salt the closer you are to the ocean?"

"I thought that was sweat." Sally wrinkled her nose.

"No, sweat tastes like salt no matter where you are. It's your tears that matter."

"Saltwater tears."

Poseidon smiled. "Exactly."

And they hugged each other for about ten minutes.

* * *

><p>Awww, so cute! I just love PoseidonSally fluff. R to the E to the V to the I to the E,W. Review.


	3. Clueless Clues

Ah, yes. A definate OOWS. Over-Obsessive Writing Syndrome.

Chapter 3

Cluless Clues

"Yes, Delphin?" Poseidon asked as Delphin swam in the throne room.

Delphin opened his mouth to speak, but Poseidon beat him to it.

"Oh, please don't be about Percy being found dead. My only son since World War Two."

"Oh, no. In fact, it is good news."

Poseidon perked up at that. "Really? Is Percy found?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Poseidon furiously yelled. Delphin shrunk down a couple of feet. Poseidon rubbed his temples.

"My apologies, Delphin. These are clueless clues you are telling me."

"Clueless clues indeed, my lord. A son of Zeus, or should I say, a son of _Jupiter-_"

"What?" Poseidon interrupted.

"Let me finish. A son of Jupiter says that he knows where Percy is. But you won't like it. Not at all."

"Tell me," Poseidon urged.

"Percy is at the Roman Camp. With no memory of who he is, who you are, who anyone in his life is."

Poseidon looked at Delphin suspiciously. "Tell me, did the son of Jupiter lose his memory too?"

Delphin nodded.

"Hera," Poseidon sneered. "She will pay for this."

* * *

><p>Yeah, I hope you guys like this. I'm going waaaaaayyyyy overboard on the updating.<p> 


	4. Gold Pearls

I'm finally back! Been updating A Mother's Love this whole time. Check it out after you read this.

Also:

This is going a bit back to when the Gold Pearls were looking for Percy.

Chapter 4

Gold Pearls

The leader of the Gold Pearls, Desorus, began hooting wildly. He had found a trace of Percy Jackson.

The Gold Pearls were a secret organization that only Poseidon knew about that would find stolen items of Poseidon's.

"I have found the trail to Percy Jackson," Desorus said in Greek.

Melanie, the second-in-command, responded, "Are you sure it's not one of those salt water lakes? They do smell like children of Poseidon."

Desorus growled. "Trust me on this one. I have failed a couple of times before, but this is for real. Percy Jackson is close."

The Gold Pearls, seven in all, gathered on a lone plateau and looked over the horizon, past the Golden Gate Bridge.

Tommy, the youngest and smallest of them all, tugged on Desorus's golden jacket.

"Mr. Desorus?" He asked. "Percy Jackson is definately close."

Desorus looked over at Melanie, as to say 'I told you so.' "Yes, I know, Tommy." Desorus sent the group over to the west, while Melanie stayed behind.

"Why are you trusting some little kids judgement, as well as your own?" She asked.

"Because, Tommy has the gift more powerful than all of us combined. He and Percy Jackson's fates are intertwined, I know it. So he should know where he is."

"But going west means..."

"I know. The Legion Camp. We have no other choice but to find him. That was our orders. Remember the last person who disobeyed Poseidon's orders...?" He looked at her like she would actually remember the last time.

"Desorus, I was only ten the last time. It's been well over five hundred since that time."

"He went missing. Gone. Of the face of Earth, never to be seen from again."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll obey. But don't think for a second I'll enjoy it. I didn't even want to be here, trying to find another stuck-up spawn of Poseidon."

Desorus's eyes narrowed. "You don't know who Percy Jackson is, do you?"

"No."

"He is the Savior of Olympus. His fatal flaw is personal loyalty. He would die then rather see his friends die and he live. He is the opposite of stuck-up."

"Whatever." And she walked off towards the others.

* * *

><p>Yeah, bit random. Hope you liked it though.<p> 


	5. Not Going Down Without a Fight

Yeah, I'm back.

Chapter 5

Not Going Down Without A Fight

Desorus was kicking, stabbing, punching, dodging. Man, those Romans could stab, and stab hard.

"What are you doing here?" A tall black-haired girl asked when Desorus was pinned to the ground with her spear only inches from his throat.

"Rescuing Percy Jackson."

"Rescuing? He doesn't need rescuing. He's a son of Neptune. This is where he belongs."

Melanie came over. "That's where you're wrong." She hit someone in the head with her knife.

Melanie pulled her hair away from her mouth. "He's a son of Poseidon. We're going to take him, and we're not going down without a fight."

The girl looked confused. "Poseidon? Greek? What?"

"Not only that," Peter called from over yonder , "But he's also the savior of Olympus. He's got a girlfriend, mother, and father waiting. We're Lord Poseidon's well, don't know how to put it. We find lost items of Poseidon's."

"Since when is a person an item?" two blondes asked in unison. They went back to stabing little Tommy.

"Hey!" Violet yelled at them. "Have some sense! Tommy's only five!"

"That may be so..." The first blonde said.

"But he fights better that us," The second one finished.

And with that, Tommy scissor-kicked both the girls.

"Ouch," they moaned. And the went unconscious.

Desorus whitsled in approval.

"Reyna?" A voice asked. "What's with all this commotion?"

A black-haired boy with sea green eyes walked into view. Percy Jackson.

"Who are these people?" He asked.

"We're," Desorus stated as he punched Reyna, "here to rescue you. Come with us. Your father wants to see you."

"My father?" Percy asked.

Samantha called over, "Yeah, Poseidon."

"My father is Neptune, not Poseidon. I'm not going with you."

Melanie came over. "You've got two options. The easy way or the hard way."

Percy, being the Seaweed Brain he is, chose the hard way. "Nope. I'm not going."

"Sweet dreams," Melanie said, then punched Percy in the head.

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	6. United Once More

I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. Thanks to those who have reviewed and all.

Chapter 6

United Once More

Delphin was swimming vigorously into Poseidon's throne room.

"Sire! Sire!" He was screaming. "I have great news!"

Poseidon looked at Delphin with sad eyes. Percy being missing had taken its toll on Poseidon. His hair was turing grayish, and he was begining to have wrinkles across his face.

"What is it, Delphin?" Poseidon gripped his trident.

"Perseus is back!"

Immediately, Poseidon became normal. His eyes had the same glow, the wrinkles disappeared, and his hair turned back to its original black lushness.

"Where is he?"

"The Gold Pearls are with them, Sire. They are telling him about everyone, and filling him in on his life."

"May I see him?" Poseidon asked pleadingly.

Delphin nodded, then lead Poseidon to where Percy Jackson was being kept.

When Poseidon saw Percy, he was overjoyed. He still looked the same, but his eyes looked like they had seen things that would make any grown up run and scream for Mommy.

"Perseus," Poseidon breathed, then hugged his son.

"Dad." Percy hugged back.

Father and son were united once more.

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry it was so short. But, please review.<p>

~Percidia Jackson


End file.
